


The truth always comes out

by Nic_louise_12



Category: Ballum, EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Anger, City Of Love, Love, M/M, Outed, run aways, the first I love you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-12 11:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nic_louise_12/pseuds/Nic_louise_12
Summary: I apologies its short, but the heat of my laptop is killing me, we're in the middle of a heatweave and its no good but I hope you enjoy it!if you want a follow on please comment and I shall do it





	1. Chapter 1

Ben swears it was a nightmare, it couldn't of happened, not like this.. not to callum.

_**A few hours before** _

Ben joined Jay and Lola in the vic for a few drinks, Callum and Whitney were there also, in their own world, Whitney was talking his ear off as he was on his phone, a few seconds later Ben's phone buzzes "Meet me outside in 5" is all it read, Ben looked over but Callum was already gone, he waits a few minutes and slips off, callum is sat on a wall facing the vic "ben" he hisses as ben turns round and walks over, forgetting how cold it was he forgot to pick up his jacket, so callum jumps down and hands him his hoodie, bens face forming a smile "thanks" hu mumbles, looking at callum "why are we here" he questions him and callum stands closer "because this us.. we make sense ben, and i can't stay away fom you, or stop thinking about you, I want you, but here you are still hooking up with random man, i get it I do, but I don't want to turn my life upside down if you aren't gonna be there" ben looks on a bit stunned by all this "cal, I haven't been on that app since the night at the park" callum faces falls "then why tell me?" ben can hear the pain behind his voice "because I wanted to push you away, make ye jealous" ben mumbles into callums hoodie he hears callum gasp "I dont know if I should hit you, or kiss you Ben Micthell" he goes with the second choice as he leans in and kisses ben, bens hand automatically grabs callums waist, till they hear a voice " I told you I would out you callum" and callum freezes " You let some queer like him, turn ya, what about Whitney, what about being a man, he is nothing but scum and now your both going to pay" Stuart walks into vic followed closely by Callum and he stands "Ladys and gents, Whitney.. my brother has been seeing that scum Ben Mitchell for months, they have been having a dirty affair" Whitney shoots up and walks over to callum "what he on about callum, tell me its lies" but ben walks in, callums hoodie onlooking guilty as charged "Sorry whit, I do love you but yeah it's true" all callum feels is a sharp slap and yeah he did deserve that, once whitney left his anger building he turns round to stuart " What did you call ben?!" ben trying to drag him out and stuart laughing "I called him a queer why" he teases callum and with one big step callum swings for stuart connecting with his jaw bone, and with that hes flat on the floor "You ever call him that again, you even dare to look at him and I will kill you" he walks out followed by ben "callum, callum" ben shouts and he turns holding his hand "he has no right to cal you that ben!" callum shouts ben walks over "I know cal I know but lets get you home ay" 

_**The Next Day** _

__Ben is woken by callum, packing suitcases, "cal, its 2:30 what are you doing?" he mumbles "get up our flight leaves at 6" callum says firmly ben looks confused "what? where we going?" he asks as he sit up "France" callum mumbles, later that day they land in France and head to the hotel ben sitting on the bed "I'm all up for just leaving, but why cal" Callum falls into the chair facing the bed "I just wanted to be alone with you, after eveything just us, no one who knows us" ben is flattered by this "So we came to the city of love" he looks shly at callum and callum stills "I guess so.." callum smiles "get ready, I'm taking you out to dinner" They arrive at a lovely little cafe, they are seated and ordered, they engage in small talk, laughing, holding hands, after the meal callums looks at ben "I wanna take you somwhere" he smiles, a little while after they arrive at the water, its a clear night and the stars are bright "Look ben, this is all messed up yeah, and I know when we get back it's going to be hard but I just, I need to" his voice breaks "I love you callum highway" ben blurts out and callum looks at him "you-you beat me to it" he gasps taking bens hands "I love you to" He pulls ben in for the most slow, passionate, soft kiss ever bens head fill with fireworks, as the kiss breaks both panting ben looks up and in the moment, he knows with callum anything is possible, having callum he feels so safe.


	2. Back home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will it be like back home? What happens after? 
> 
> Again if you want another chapter to just close everything off let me know it the comments’

The holiday coming to a end, both of them not waiting it too, what will it be like back home? What will await them? What will people say? 

The last few days seem too long, the enjoyed cocktails by the pool, took long walks around the streets, and it’s finally time, there stood in the french airport Ben squeezing Callum’s hand “what ever we walk back into, were in it together, you and me... as boyfriends” Callum looks down and smiles “as boyfriends” and with that they hear boarding calling their flight and off they go. 

Landing in London air port, they slowly move of the plane, hand in hand and both extremely done in, they wait for their bags and jump in to a taxi, the drive isn’t long till they are back on the square, both a little happy that they arrived at 2am they slip out the taxi and straight into Bens, leaving their suitcases in the living room they soon find each other tangled within each other’s hold and softly falling asleep. 

Ben wakes when the daylight finally broke his slumber, he looks at his watch and it’s 1:30 in the afternoon, he turns and Callum looks so peaceful, a nice tan starting to form on his body, Ben slowly stokes his hair before his eyes flutter open “good morning” he mumbles before pulling Ben closer to him and kissing his shoulder “what time is it” he peers up to Ben though sleepy eyes, Ben smiles “1:30 in the afternoon.. can’t we stay here forever” he whispers and Callum loves that idea but instead they knew at the very least they had to face bens family, so throwing comfy clothes on they walk down, Kathy is the only one home “oh there they are” she gives both of them a tight hug “how was France” she asks as she pops the kettle on “great mum” Ben smiles looking up at Callum shyly “it was the best” Callum grins.

Both of them looking at Kathy she turns “everyone has had time and most people are fine.. your brother Callum on the other hand well I’d stay away from him, Whitney is still healing and well, Phil” bens face hardens he always knew Phil would be one person who had a problem. After a while of letting their body clock adjust to the slight time difference, they decide to go out Callum not wanting to hide it walks proudly with bens hand in his and Ben just follows a sense of “I don’t care what you say I’m happy” about him they laugh and chat, they don’t see anyone for a while till they walk into the vic, all eyes on them, Ben being proud of his boyfriend and Callum now feeling a little under pressure, Ben just squeezes his hand and walks over “2 pints please Mick” they sit down at the bar and Ben places his hand on Callum’s leg, “Welcome back you two” mick grins Ben goes to pay “nah none of that your family now” he walks away and they spot jay and Lola, joining them they are both happy to see them out and open, both congratulate them and there nice is going smooth. 

Jay and Lola listen as they both tell tales about France, you could see the happiness they brought to each other, Phil has gone unnoticed sitting in the corner, watching his son looking as happy as he has in a while, he keeps a eye on their table all night, Callum goes up to the bar to order another round in and the doors open behind him, unaware of who walks in Ben is by his side, followed by Lola and Jay “babe I think we should leave” Ben whispers and Callum turns “why” he looks so puzzled Ben takes a step behind him “your bother.. and your dad has just walked in” Callum’s blood begins to boil, Ben can sense how stiff he’s become and not in the way Ben enjoyed “come on, we will go to the Albert finish the night off there” Ben goes to grab Callum’s hand but he turns instead planting a soft kiss on his lips “no we’re staying here, I ain’t running away, I’m not ashamed, if they have a problem I’ll sort it” Ben feels proud but also scared, he’s loving how his boyfriend is embracing his sexuality and Ben but he also knows what they are like but he takes his seat again followed by Callum and jay and Lola. 

The night is coming to a end, Lola and jay leave before Ben and Callum, it’s just them now sat on their own, loved up Callum has his arm around Ben, and Ben loved that he fitted perfectly underneath it. Ben overheats Callum’s dad and brother making snide little digs at them and Callum sense it and rest his hand on bens thigh “ignore them, they are not worth it, look at me Ben” Ben looks at Callum, all sweet and melts “yeah your right, we have each other” he smiles and kisses Callum, this pushes them over the top and the both approach their table Callum stands up and steps in front of Ben trapping him from also standing up “what do you want” Callum hisses and they both laugh “my son is a homo fag, with that” he looks around his son “what a disgrace” he adds, “actually dad your son is a gay man, who just loves another gay man” Callum smiles, he knows this is his battle not bens so he moves himself completely in front of Ben “if you want to hurt him again, you need to go through me” Callum shouts this time, Ben someone manages to stand up “babe come on let’s just go home yeah” tugging at Callum’s hand, his thoughts are everywhere, he’s happy that Callum is standing up for himself but his mind keeps going to the night of Paul and he doesn’t want history to repeat him self, even though he just wants to drop them both where they stand “yeah sure come on” Callum turns and smiles as they turn to walk away Callum hears them both “going to share a bed with that fag, don’t know where he’s been, it’s sick, twisted it’s wrong” and that’s enough to send Callum over the edge, he knows it’s two against one at first because Ben has no idea what’s going to happen, but he turns quickly on his heel, and punches his dad, he falls to the floor but Stuart is there quickly, knocking Callum  
Into Ben, knocking them both out the pub, ben is dazed as to what happens but turns around to see Callum of the floor getting kicked by Stuart, he sees red, this can’t happen again but before he knows it Phil is pushing Stuart out the way “Ben take him to mine HURRY” Ben helps Callum up and guides him to Phils turning back he sees his dad throwing a few punches at Sturt, phil quickly arrives back, and gets some ice, but these on his ribs, he gets the first aid box and quickly cleans Callum’s cuts, “can I have a word in the kitchen Ben” Phil looks up and ask him “sure”

With that they walk into the kitchen “want a beer” Phil offers and Ben takes “look Ben, I know well I know I ain’t the best dad.. but I am happy for you and Callum being partners, the way he stood up for you.. he must love you” Phil stops “if you give me the chance.. I’d like to get to him and you as a couple.. I mean it’s the least I can do.. after well you know” Ben takes a mouthful of beer his mind going crazy, partner, get to know us.. “yeah sure.. dad” he smiles as they both hear groans from the living room Ben runs in followed by Phil beer in hand he’s by Callum’s side “here does it hurt” he’s asking worried voice shaking “just my AHH, my ribs and back” Callum pants

The next few days Ben and Phil closely look after Callum, this is strange for Ben having his dad over all day everyday, one Sunday Phil has invited both of them over for a Sunday roast, so Callum gets up and attempts to get dress with bens help he finally gets there, as they slowly walk over to phils, Callum being supported by both ben and his dad, Whitney spots them, of course she is upset and hurting but she’d never wish this on Callum, she just wants him to be happy and free, she walks over “cal what happened” looking at his face still black and blue he looks at Ben, “his dad and brother Whit” Whitney Turning seeing the pain in bens eye “your kidding” she’s in shock too, Phil breaks the tension “hey Whit grin this arm a minute need to get some beer in” he laughs and they stand there waiting for him to return she takes the opportunity to speak to the both them “look I’m still hurting but I don’t want this, I want you’s To be happy being together, I mean you do really suit each other” she gives them a big smile and Ben speaks again “thank you.. Honestly it does mean the world, we didn’t mean to hurt you Whitney you have to know that” she smiles and looks at Callum “anything to add” she smiles and again Ben talks “he finds it hard to talk Whitney” she’s confused and Callum lifts his top up showing the black bruising around his ribs, bens face falls, “oh it’s okay, honestly” she tries to smile but fails, Phil returns “well we better get going everyone is waiting” he laughs taking over and slowly walking away, about 10 minutes later they finally arrive at phils, walking in he goes to taken Callum to the sofa and he squeezes bens arm and looks at the dining table “uh dad I think he wants to sit at the table” after dinner they are both sat on the sofa, curled up Ben being ever so gentle with Callum, as Phil watches amazed that his son has found another love and another good love.

The walk home took more time than it was worth, Ben has insisted that he could mange Callum I mean it was like he was drunk so arm in arm they walk, he spots Callum’s dad and tries to put the taller man behind him, “your not touching him” Ben hisses, which is met with a laugh “it’s you I want puff” Callum dads mumbles and a voice from  
Behind them calls out “your not touching either of them, and my son, he ain’t a puff he’s a man” Phil says “Callum is part of my family now, Ben has chosen to love him so you mess with him, you mess with us” Phil says calmly, Callum dad just laughs “oh the big bad Micthell” and Phil moves closer “the big bad Mitchell who, can kill someone and never be sent down for it, leave my son and his boyfriend alone or do you want to find out” with that he walks off “I meant it Ben, I’m going to do better this time around, anything you need, money for a getaway, or anything just ask” 

A few weeks later Callum ribs are healed and he’s talking again “thank you” he says every day to Ben, of course Ben thinks that’s adorable, “come on you were wanted in the vic” Callum looks at him “don’t ask me my dad just texted me saying to go over” with that they walk over hand in hand, walk in and a few faces smile at them, Phil hands them both a beer “everyone in here supports you, and your choice to be together, we don’t care about anything but your happiness, and Callum welcome to the family yeah” he raises his glass “Ben and Callum” as they look around the room, they see jay, Lola and mick and Linda and hidden in the corner there’s Whitney, Callum gives her a small smile before turning to be and kissing him.

“Maybe the worst is over” he mumbles and Bens smile beams up “no matter Callum you have me”


End file.
